Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + 4 \times 2) - 5 \times 6 $
Solution: $ = (3 + 8) - 5 \times 6 $ $ = 11 - 5 \times 6 $ $ = 11 - 30 $ $ = -19 $